Karena Ulat!
by MerryPCY
Summary: (Sequel M.O.S) ONESHOOT. Ada apa dengan ulat?. KRAY/FanXing/KrisLay feat LuMin/XiuHan, ChanBaek dll.


**Yaoi, School Life, Drama**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **(TOLONG DIBACA CASTNYA! BIAR DAPAT FEELNYA! Soalnya, banyak terjadi pergantian umur disini!)**

 **Main Cast : -Zhang Yixing (17th)**

 **-Wu Yifan (16th)**

 **-Kim Minseok (18th)**

 **-Xi Luhan (18th)**

 **Other Cast : -Byun Baekhyun (18th)**

 **-Park Chanyeol (17th)**

 **-Kim Joonmyun/Suho (18th)**

 **-Kim Jongdae/Chen (17th)**

 **-Oh Sehun (15th)**

 **-D.O Kyungsoo (16th)**

 **-Kim Jong-In/Kai (15th)**

 **-Huang Zi Tao (16th)**

 **Ini seq MOS! Jadi buat yang belum baca ff MOS mending baca itu dulu deh, biar feelnya makin dapet. Oke oke?! ;)**

 **Ready?**

 **~Karena Ulat!~**

 **Present..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yifan~ Yifan~_"

"Hm"

"Fan~"

"Hm"

"Mau kemana Yifan sayang~ disini saja bersama Oppa~"

Yifan yang tengah mengetik tugas sekolah dilaptopnya mendelik. "Apa-apaan!" Desisnya.

Yixing balas mendelik. "Biasa sajalah, hiss!_" Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "_Yifan~ Kau sangat imut mumumu~"

"Xing, sudah kukatakan jangan memberikan nama anjing itu Yifan! Dan lagi, anjing itu betina. Ck!"

"Heyy! Kerjakan saja tugasmu. Jangan urusi urusan orang. Satu lagi, kenapa aku harus meminta izin padamu dulu untuk menggunakan sesuatu yang merupakan milikku?" Yixing mengedip centil(?) kearah Yifan.

Yifan-asli- bersemu. "Dasar kau sunbae!"

"Aw!_" Yixing meringis kecil. Dia pun melepaskan Yifan-si anjing- dari pangkuannya, lalu mengamit lengan Yifan-asli- dan bergelayutan manja disana. "_Ayo katakan lagi. Aku merindukan badut jelek yang memanggilku Sunbae!" Ucapnya dengan kedua mata berbinar. Senyumnya melebar hingga cekungan dipipinya keluar.

"Dalam mimpimu Zhang Yixing!" Yifan terkekeh sembari menghadiahi cubitan kecil dihidung Yixing, pacarnya. Dan lelaki disebelahnya hanya cemberut lengkap dengan sikap manjanya yang belum lepas sama sekali.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yifan fikir butuh waktu lama untuk meluluhkan hati sang ratu(?) sekolah macam Yixing, seniornya yang super galak dan sempat menjadi musuh Yifan saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Victory High School. Tapi ternyata, tidak juga. Kekeke

Sejak insiden teriakan Kyungsoo dilapangan sekolah dengan menyerukan kata-kata_

" **ADA ORANG MESUM! ADA ORANG MESUM!"**

_ di hari terakhir ospek dua hari yang lalu, Yifan dan Yixing benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Benar-benar tidak disangka kan? Dan yang paling mengherankan lagi, orang yang saat itu berkata 'hanya menerima Yifan karena kasihan' malah terlihat paling tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Yifan sekarang. Hihi~

Terbukti karena malam ini, 'sekali lagi' Yixing memaksa Yifan untuk menginap dirumahnya.

Yixing menguap sangat lebar. Berbeda jika Yifan melihat, maka dia akan menguap dengan kepalan tinju didepan bibirnya. Ah, Yixing mana mau terlihat jelek didepan pacarnya yang tampan bak pangeran! #ini kata Yixing -_-

"Kapan selesainya? Aku ngantuk~"

Yixing yang tengah tiduran diranjang segera bangkit. Mengambil posisi tepat dibelakang Yifan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas juga diranjang yang sama. Lelaki manis itu memeluk Yifan dari belakang lalu menjulurkan kepalanya dari bahu Yifan. Mencoba melihat, apa tugas Yifan sebanyak itu?

"Tidurlah duluan.." Ujar Yifan setelah mengacak surai Yixing sebentar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari arah laptop yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Hnng~" Suara Yixing mulai mendengung-dengung ditelinga Yifan.

Yifan menoleh. Sial sekali karena ia malah mendapati wajah sayu terkantuk-kantuk milik sang pacar disebelahnya. Dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Hey, jangan tidur disini nanti liurmu menetes dibajuku."

Yixing menoleh kearah Yifan, yang membuat muka keduanya semakin dekat. "Tidak, bisa, tidur, bodoh~.." Makinya dengan suara serak yang mendayu-dayu.

Hisshh!

 **Cup!**

Yifan mengecup bibir Yixing kilat, tak lupa menarik lembut bibir bawah lelaki itu menggunakan giginya lalu melepasnya secara cepat. Membuat Yixing yang tengah dalam proses memejamkan matanya seketika melotot kaget.

"Yach! Berhenti membuat orang terkejut!" Omelnya dengan kedua pipi yang mulai memerah.

Yifan terkekeh kecil. Ia kemudian mendongak dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yixing. Memejamkan mata sembari menarik kedua lengan Yixing yang masih melingkar di perutnya, mengeratkan pelukan lelaki pendek itu dipinggangnya.

"Apa-apaan sih, Fan~" Rengek Yixing.

Yifan menoleh hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh leher Yixing. "Sssstt.. Aku sedang mendengar detak jantungmu." Bisik Yifan mesra.

 **Blussh**

"Hissshhh..." Yixing mendengus padahal senang dengan perlakuan Yifan. -_-

Yifan mengecup permukaan leher Yixing sekali. "Hmm.. Baumu wangi.." Desahnya.

"Itu karena parfumku sangat mahal.." Yixing masih sempat-sempatnya pamer ditengah rasa geli dan pipi merona yang mengiasi wajahnya.

Kedua mata Yifan bergulir tanda berfikir. "Tidak tidak. Ini bukan bau parfum.."

"Hah?"

"Ayo mengaku. Ini sebenarnya bau lulur yang mengandung bahan pemutih itu kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?"

"Yach! Aku tidak memakainya lagi!" Teriak Yixing tepat ditelinga Yifan. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengeryit akibat dengungan ditelinganya.

"Ah, masa?" Namun Yifan belum berhenti mengganggu Yixing.

"Yifan~.. Berhenti menggodaku okey?! Itu tidak akan mempan lagi." Dengus Yixing sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meremas gemas dagu runcing Yifan.

"Aku tidak menggoda, tapi serius. Bahkan aku melihatnya sendiri!" Kekeuh Yifan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Yifan kemudian tersenyum menyeringai.

Yixing berfikir sejenak. Melihat senyuman Yifan, membuat otak leletnya seketika bekerja dengan cepat (kepaksa). "Tunggu tunggu!_" Kedua mata Yixing memicing curiga. "_Jangan bilang... Kau mengintipku mandi!" Tuduhnya dengan mata melotot.

Yifan menjentikkan jarinya didepan hidung Yixing. "Tepat sekali!"

Dengan muka semakin memerah. Yixing memukul perut Yifan hingga terdengar bunyi 'poop' keras. "Dasar junior kurang ajar!"

Yifan meringis sembari tertawa sejenak. Ia lantas kembali melanjutkan. "Dan kau tahu?"

"APA?!"

Yifan tak menghiraukan teriakan pacarnya itu. Dia malah membawa sebelah tangannya kesamping telinga Yixing. Lalu mulai berbisik. "Aku melihat punyamu."

 **BLUSSHH!**

 **Srett..**

Yixing segera menarik tangannya dan mendorong punggung Yifan kesal. "YAK!"

Yifan terlihat semakin puas dengan hasil kerjanya(?). Namun dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum Yixing marah. HAHAHAHA

"Bentuknya kecil-kecil imut persis seperti ulat bulu!"

ULAT BULU?!

What the_

"WU YI FAAAANNN~~!" Keluar asap-asap imajiner dari lubang hidung dan telinga Yixing. Kali ini wajahnya tidak berwarna merah cerah lagi, tapi merah padam.

"Iya~" Yifan menyahut. Mukanya bahkan ikut-ikutan memerah juga akibat tak kuasa menahan tawa.

 **1 detik..**

 **2 detik..**

 **3 detik..**

 **BUHG!**

 **BUGH!**

 **KREK(?)**

 **DUG**

"AW!"

"RASAKAN INI! RASAKAN INI! DASAR MESUM RASAKAN INI!"

 **BUGH!**

"Aduh! Sakit Xing_Aduh! Yak yaaakkkkkk!"

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

"Ada apa sih sayang? Sudah malam masih teriak-teriak?"

Mama Yixing yang tengah memasak untuk makan malam mendengus kesal melihat anak semata wayangnya datang kepadanya dengan kaki menghentak-hentak. Yifan mengekor dibelakangnya sembari meringis memegang pinggang serta lengannya.

"Yifan menggangguku lagi Ma!" Adu Yixing tak terima.

Sang mama menoleh kearah Yifan. Kemudian berbalik lagi ke Yixing. "Kamu itu sudah besar masa diganggu sedikit saja sudah marah_" Sang mama kembali mengaduk gulai ayam(?) nya yang belum benar-benar matang. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh lagi kearah calon mantu(?) nya. "_Nak Yifan."

"Iya ma."

"Kebetulan kita sudah dibawah langsung makan saja yuk.."

"Iya ma."

Yixing mendengus. Masih kesal dengan pacarnya. "Mamaa.."

"Apa lagi Yixing?"

"Anak ini menertawaiku!" Yixing menoyor kepala Yifan sedikit.

Yifan yang paling kecil disana jadi dia santai saja menerima perlakuan Yixing.

"Memangnya kalian melakukan apa sih didalam?" Tanya sang mama akhirnya.

Dengan semangat Yixing menjawab. "Yifan bilang kalau dia melihat 'ulat buluku'!"

Hampir saja Yifan menyemburkan air putih yang tengah diminumnya. "Jangan percaya ma!" Belanya.

"Kau memelihara ulat bulu?!" Tanya sang mama dengan kedua alis bertaut. Curiga.

"Bukan ulat bulu yang itu tapi_" Mendadak Yixing memerah. YA TUHAN APA YANG BARU SAJA DIA KATAKAN?! ASDFGHJKLKJGJJKL O_O

"Tapi?" Sang mama menatap Yifan dan Yixing bergantian dengan kedua mata menyipit.

"Tapi.._"

"Aku memarahi Yixing karena anak mama ini memelihara ulat bulu dan itu tidak baik ma! Kulit Yixing bisa bentol-bentol jika dia bermain dengan makhluk menggeliat itu!" Yifan datang-nyempil- ditengah-tengah Yixing dan mamanya kemudian mencomot satu potong buah apel yang ada dimeja makan. "_Ma, Yifan lapar~" Yifan menoleh kearah calon mertua cantiknya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca #plakk#, puppy eyes maksudnya, atau lebih jelas mata anak anjing. *Cieelah

Yang paling tua disana menghela nafas. "Ya Tuhan Zhang Yixing bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh nak? Mama pusing~" Curhat Nyonya Zhang sembari kembali bergerak untuk menata makan malam dimeja makan. Mukanya mendadak kusut seolah dia adalah orang yang paling menderita didunia ini. Menderita karena punya anak macam Yixing. Dan sialnya hanya Yixing lah satu-satunya anak yang ia punya. Padahal 'buah' itu jatuh tak jauh-jauh dari 'pohonnya', iya kan?

"_Ayo nak Yifan. Sekarang kita makan.." Kali ini perempuan paruh baya itu tersenyum.

Yixing mendengus lagi dan lagi. "Bela saja anak ini terus! Kapan perlu jadikan saja dia anak mama. Usir saja aku dari rumah!" Ujar Yixing dramatis. Tapi dia tetap duduk dikursi meja makan. Tepat disebelah Yifan pula.

"Loh.. Kan Yifan calon mantu mama. Jadi sebentar lagi Yifan juga jadi anak mama donk.."

 **BLUSHH!**

Muka Yixing kembali memerah. Bahkan merahnya melebihi warna apel yang ada dimeja makan. Entah sudah keberapa kali Yixing merona malam itu. Sementara Yifan hanya tersenyum malu-malu mendengar godaan dari calon mertua. #ciee

.

.

.

Makan malam telah selesai. Yifan dan Yixing sudah kembali kekamar mereka sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Xing_" Pintu kamar Yixing terbuka. "_Oh?" Setelahnya menutup kembali.

Barusan itu mama Yixing yang kebetulan ingin melakukan ritual(?) malam rutinnya dikamar sang anak. Namun tidak jadi karena sekarang, Yifan sedang melakukannya.

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melirik kearah pintu. Pintu sudah tertutup lagi dengan rapat dan lelaki tinggi itu memilih untuk kembali mengelus-elus punggung orang yang tengah dipeluknya.

Yixing tentu saja.

Memangnya siapa lagi orang aneh yang tidur saja musti dipeluk dulu!

Yifan juga sudah mengantuk namun tugas sekolahnya masih tinggal setengah. Dan Yixing sepertinya berulah karena anak itu terus saja mengerang ketika Yifan mencoba melepas pelukannya ditubuh Yixing. Padahal anak itu sudah tidur, aneh kan?

Dan terakhir, Yifan terpaksa membiarkan Yixing memeluk sebelah lengannya sementara sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Laptop juga terpaksa diletakkan diperut.

Lumayan lah, hitung-hitung untuk menghangatkan perutnya dicuaca dingin malam itu.

Tapi... pegal juga sih..

.

.

.

 **Esoknya disekolah..**

"Luhan Hyung~_" Yixing yang datang dari arah belakang segera mengamit lengan Luhan manja. "_Apa kabar?" Tanyanya setelah itu.

Luhan terkesiap. "Eh, Yixing? -_- Baik.." Padahal kan kemaren mereka bertemu kenapa sekarang anak ini malah menanyakan kabarnya? Batin Luhan heran.

"Aku kok tidak ditanya Xing?" Minseok yang berjalan disebelah sang pacar pun menyerukan protes.

"Eh, Ada Minseok. Maaf. Aku tidak lihat!" Bohong Yixing yang membuat Minseok memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sayang! Jalan disebelah sini saja biar aku ditengah!" Minseok segera menarik lengan Luhan kesisi tubuhnya yang lain. Lalu dia pun menoleh kearah Yixing dengan tatapan penuh kewaspadaan.

Luhan membatin 'Mereka mulai lagi..'

Yixing mencibir. 'Sayang, sayang. Dasar tukang pamer!' Batinnya. "Begitu saja sudah cemburu.."

"Pacar kamu mana? Kenapa ganggu pacar orang?"

"Minseok biasa sajalah. Aku ada urusan dengan Luhan Hyung!" Decak Yixing sebal.

"Yixing biasa sajalah. Tidak boleh karena Luhan itu pacarku!" Balas Minseok.

"Astaga kalian berdua~" Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah 'bocah-bocah besar' disebelahnya.

"Hisssh!_" Dengan kesal Yixing segera beralih kesisi Luhan yang lain. Memegang tangannya dengan erat agar Minseok tidak bisa menghalangi niatnya lagi. "_Luhan Hyung aku ingin bicara!"

"YACH! LEPASKAN TANGAN LAKNAT MU DARI PACARKU ZHANG YIXING!"

Langkah Luhan berhenti. Ekspresinya menjadi -_-

"TIDAK MAU SEBELUM KAU PINJAMKAN LUHAN HYUNG!" Kekeuh Yixing.

"TIDAK BOLEH! LEPASKAAAANN" Minseok meraih tangan Luhan tapi Yixing menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"TIDAAAKKKKK!"

Untuk sementara terjadi adegan tarik-menarik seperti didalam film sebelum Luhan angkat suara_

"STOP! STOP! Kalian ini kenapa sih? Memangnya aku barang dipinjam-pin_"

"SUNBAE!"

Ketiganya serempak menoleh kebelakang. Disana ada Kyungsoo dan Kai yang berlari mendekat.

Kai/Kyungsoo. "Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.."

Yixing mendelik kesalah satu anak itu. "Kamu?_"

"Annyeong Yixing Sunbae! Sunbae manis sekali hari ini~" Puji anak bername tage D.O Kyungsoo itu.

Yixing yang semula ingin menghardik anak itu malah tidak jadi. Pipinya bersemu. "Ah~ Dasar kau, cari muka!" Tinjuan pelan melayang kebahu Kyungsoo yang membuat anak itu terlempar hingga beberapa meter kebelakang *Canda ding*. Maksudnya, Kyungsoo terdorong sedikit, dia pun membalas senyuman malu-malu kucing dari sunbae manisnya itu.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Kai yang menjawab. "Tadi Chanyeol Sunbae meminta kami untuk menyampaikan kepada Luhan Sunbae Minseok Sunbae Yixing Sunbae, pokoknya sunbae-sunbae bertiga kalau Chanyeol Sunbae Baekhyun Sunbae Joonmyun Sunbae Suho Sunbae Chen Sunbae bla bla bla..._" Serta sunbae-sunbae yang lain semua disebutkan oleh Kai hingga keempat orang disebelahnya berubah warna menjadi hijau (lumutan).

"_Hosh..hosh.. Begitu Sunbae.." Tutupnya.

-_- "Intinya?" –Yixing.

 **Plakk!**

"YACH KIM MINSEOK?!" Yixing cemberut.

Minseok yang menjadi pelaku penggeplakan kepala Yixing pun mendengus jengkel. "Intinya ya mereka semua menunggu kita! Kenapa otakmu sangat lelet, eoh?"

Yixing langsung menoleh tajam kearah Kai. "KAU JUGA! KENAPA TIDAK LANGSUNG KE INTINYA SAJA? BUANG-BUANG WAKTU!"

Kai yang menjadi objek semburan Yixing pun hanya bisa minta maaf.

"Sudahlah Kai. Jangan didengarkan ya.." Minseok mengusak kepala Kai sayang.

Luhan yang sejak awal memang banyak diam pun mulai mengendus-endus curiga. Ada hawa-hawa tak enak yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelahnya, tepatnya disamping kanan, lebih tepatnya lagi didekat Minseok, sang pacar.

Oh, ada yang main belakang rupanya. Batin Luhan. "Sayang~ Ada ulat tuh ditangan kamu!"

Minseok menjerit sembari menarik tangannya dari kepala Kai. "MANA MANA MANA? YAK TOLONG USIR ULATNYAAAAAA..."

Yixing mematung ditempat ketika mendengar kata_

_ULAT!

ULAT?

ULAT...

ULAT~~~~

ULATULATULATULATULATULATULAT!

Satu kata yang membuat Yixing seketika hendak menangis...

.

.

.

 **Diruang osis..**

"Xing, bisa minta tolong?"

Yixing menoleh kearah Suho. "Apa?" Tanyanya sembari menarik kursi hendak duduk.

"Kamu yang beli minum ya.." Pinta Suho dan tanpa basa-basi lagi black card miliknya pun langsung keluar dari dompetnya. #HolangKaya

"Kenapa harus aku?" Sebal Yixing.

"Karena kau yang paling lambat tiba disekolah.." Baekhyun menyahut dengan alasan tak masuk akalnya.

"HEH?! MANA BISA BEGITU?" Protes Yixing tak terima.

"Ya harus begitu Xing!~" Kali ini Chen yang bersuara.

Yixing dengan kesal melirik teman-temannya satu persatu lalu mendengus keras. "OKE! YANG MAU AKU KELUAR BELI MINUMAN TUNJUK TANGAN!"

 **Sret!**

Serempak semua yang ada diruangan itu menunjuk tangan keatas. Tinggi-tinggi pula. Yang membuat Yixing melongo ditempat.

Pada akhirnya, meski dengan berat hati, Yixing pun akhirnya diutus(?) keluar untuk beli minuman..

Kasihan~

.

.

.

Yixing sudah keluar dari ruangan osis. Beberapa saat setelahnya, seseorang masuk kesana dan Luhan langsung mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

Luhan berbalik. Dia membentuk bulatan kecil melalui jempol dan telunjukknya. "Aman!" Ujarnya diikuti dengan sebuah wink tampan kearah teman-teman seangkatannya yang lain. Oh, jangan lupakan satu orang junior yang juga hadir disana.

Dia Wu Yifan!

Apa yang mereka rencanakan?

.

.

.

 **Diluar..**

Yixing menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mengerang ketika dia selalu salah mendikte nama-nama temannya yang ada diruangan osis.

"Jadi aku harus beli minuman berapa botol?_" Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri dengan lesu. "_Aduh_" Yixing mengerang frustasi. Anak itu kembali mengangkat kesepuluh jarinya. Menghela nafas~ buang~ hela nafas~ buang~, dan mengangguk mantap! Mulai menghitung kembali. "_Luhan Hyung, Miseok, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Chen, dan bla bla bla..."

Hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang membeli minuman berjenis strawberry sebanyak 1 dus. -_-

Biarkan saja, toh, ini juga uang Suho! Fikir Yixing telat..

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Luhan kearah Yifan.

Karena hanya dia satu-satunya junior disana, Yifan pun mengangguk lagi. Begitu terus sejak awal dia masuk.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita mendengarkan ide dari pacar Yixing ini langsung?" Kata Baekhyun. Dia sudah gatal ingin menanyakan ini dari tadi.

Semua Senior yang ada disana serempak menoleh kearah Yifan.

"Eh?" Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit.

"Bagaimana Fan, Apa kamu mempunyai ide sendiri?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Em..Sebenarnya.. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang itu Sunbae_" Ringis Yifan. "_Tapi aku sudah membelikan hadiah.." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Minseok mendekap kepalan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "So sweeet~" Ujarnya dengan tubuh yang perlahan meleleh(?).

"Sayang! Aku memberimu hadiah hampir setiap hari tapi kau tak pernah mengucapkan itu!" Bibir Luhan mencebik. Tatapannya berubah kecewa. *tsahh

Semua orang bahkan semut-semut dan cicak-cicak yang berjalan didinding memutar bola matanya melihat adegan sepasang kekasih-kelebihan- romantis itu! Nyamuk-nyamuk pun seketika kehilangan selera makannya!*abaikan*

Oke, mari tinggalkan XiuHan!

Kembali ke Yifan..

"Jadi, rencanamu hanya memberikan Yixing hadiah tanpa membuat kejutan-kejutan dulu? Begitu?" Tebak Baekhyun lagi.

Yifan mengangguk kecil. "Tapi kalau Sunbae-nim ada ide, aku pasti akan setuju!" Ujar Yifan mantap.

Semua senior yang ada disana saling lirik-lirikan. Yifan juga ikut-ikutan. Sembari menunggu siapa yang akan mengeluarkan ide tambahan lagi. Tadi Luhan sudah mengeluarkan pendapatnya, tapi itu terlalu mainstream, hanya melempar telur dan tepung yang sudah dilumuri air selokan serta kopi dan susu kental.

Iya, Yixing ulang tahun tepat jam 00:00 nanti malam :D

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"AHA!_" Minseok menjentikkan jari tangannya keatas. "_Aku ada ide!"

Semua orang lantas menatap Minseok. Kepo(?).

"Tapi sebelumnya aku akan bertanya terlebih dahulu. Dan siapa yang tahu tolong jawab secepatnya!"

"Apa?" Tanya orang-orang yang ada disana tidak sabar.

"Hewan yang paling ditakuti Yixing! Siapa yang tahu?" Minseok menunjuk semua orang yang ada disana bergantian. Meminta jawaban.

"Hmm.. Katak?" _Chanyeol.

Minseok merasa ragu. Diapun menggeleng dan menoleh kearah pacarnya. "Lu? Kau dekat dengan Yixing. Apa kau tahu?"

Luhan tampak berfikir. "Mungkin cicak_" Jawabnya ragu-ragu. "_Waktu itu Yixing menggeliat ketika ada cicak masuk kebajunya" Jelasnya lagi.

Minseok merasa masih kurang yakin. Dia lantas melirik kearah Chen.

"Mungkin Ayam.." Jawab Chen.

"Kambing.." _Suho.

"Serius. Aku tidak tahu.." Kali ini Baekhyun yang berujar frustasi.

Minseok mendengus kemudian menoleh kearah Yifan. Yifan yang ditunjuk langsung mengangkat tangannya. "Sunbae tahu kan, kalau aku dan Yixing Sunbae itu baru kenal. Baru pacaran pula.."

Minseok mengangguk-angguk. Oh, sepertinya dia tidak bisa melanjutkan idenya karena hampir tidak ada satupun yang tahu makhluk apa yang paling ditakuti Yixing. Salahkan kelakuan Yixing yang selalu histeris ketika ada binatang -apapun itu- yang hinggap dibadannya!

Sedang hening-heningnya, pintu diketuk dari luar dengan tidak sabar. Mereka fikir itu Yixing, tapi setelah dibuka, ternyata dua bola mata besar berbinar-binar lah yang menyambut didepan pintu. Kyungsoo maksudnya.

"Ada perlu apa kamu kesini?" Sewot Minseok.

"SAYA TAHU APA HEWAN YANG PALING DITAKUTI YIXING SUNBAE!"

Gila! Jadi dari tadi anak ini menguping?

"Apa? Sok tahu kamu.." Ujar Minseok sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Ingat tidak waktu tadi Luhan Sunbae mengatakan ada ulat ditangan Sunbae?" Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata besarnya imut.

Minseok mengangguk cepat. Menurunkan kacakan dipinggangnya. "Lalu?"

"Nah! Tadi saya melihat Yixing Sunbae seperti hendak menangis ketika mendengarnya!" Cengir Kyungsoo.

Minseok menoleh kebelakang. Minta persetujuan kepada kawan-kawannya atas pendapat Kyungsoo, si junior mata bakso yang saaangat aktif berkeliaran dilingkungan sekolah. Saking aktifnya sampai nyasar kedepan ruangan osis.

"Mmmm.. Mungkin. Bisa jadi_" Angguk Luhan. Dia menoleh lagi kearah Kyungsoo. "_Tapi kau yakin melihatnya begitu?"

"Saaaaangat yakin Sunbae-nim!" Jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

Sementara Yifan yang masih duduk diam mau tak mau tersenyum simpul. Oh, jadi 'ulat' ya?~

Batinnya sambil menyeringai mesum.

.

.

.

"Hai badut jelek~ Nanti malam tidur dirumahku yuk~" Tawar Yixing lembut tepat setelah motor Yifan yang membawa mereka berdua melaju.

"Tidak bisa 'sunbae'~ Aku ada acara keluarga~" Jawab Yifan tak kalah lembut.

Yixing mendengus sebentar. Setelahnya, dia tersenyum kembali. "Oh.. Begitu ya?~"

"Iya~"

"Tapi kamu tahu tidak besok hari apa?~" Tanya Yixing lagi. Memancing.

Yifan mengangguk pelan. Masih fokus dengan kemudinya. "Tahu~"

Senyuman dibibir Yixing melebar. "Hari apa kalau tahu?~"

Hening sejenak.

"HARI SELASA LAH PIKUN AMAT KAMU XING!"

 **Plakkk!**

Peluk 100 Yixing dipinggang Yifan seketika terlepas. Yixing menoyor kepala Yifan keras-keras. Tanpa perasaan. "YACH!"

.

.

.

 **Dirumah Yixing..**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

"Eh, anak mama sudah pul_"

 **BRAKK!**

Nyonya wu memegang dadanya shock. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, diapun tersenyum sembari mendesah. "Dasar!" Omelnya sedikit.

Wanita paruh baya itu pun kembali menyapu rumah sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya yang baru saja pulang sekolah..

Ingat percakapan dirinya dengan Yifan tadi siang ditelfon. Anak itu meminta izin dirinya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yixing tepat jam 12 nanti malam. Yifan minta izin karena dirinya akan membawa sekitar sepuluh orang teman kerumah. Dan dirinya disuruh tidur saja ketika pintu diketuk nanti. Mereka ingin Yixing yang membuka langsung. Begitu~

.

.

.

Yixing mengunyah keripik kentang ditangannya tanpa minat. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik kearah ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas meja. Berharap seseorang, kalau bisa Yifan, Luhan juga tidak apa-apa lah, Minseok? bolehlah yang penting ada (T.T), akan mengiriminya sms dan memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun!

HIKS! Ini sudah jam sembilan malam tapi baru mamanya yang mengucapkan itu!

"MAAA!"

"IYAAAA?" Sahut sang mama dari arah kamar.

"YIFAN ATAU LUHAN HYUNG ADA YANG MENELFON MAMA TIDAAAKKK?"

"TIDAK NAAAKK..."

Yixing mendesah dengan kedua sudut bibir turun. "MAMA TEMANI YIXING NONTON YUK?" Suara Yixing bahkan sudah bergetar tanda hendak menangis.

"MAMA NGATUK!"

 **Tup!**

 **Crash..**

Keripik kentang ditangan Yixing pun seketika melayang kelantai. Hampir seluruh isinya tertumpah keluar. Dia kesal kesal kesal kesaaaaalll sekali!

Yixing menendang-nendang kakinya keudara dengar teriakan yang tertahan dari mulutnya! Bantal jadi sasaran remasan dan gigitan Yixing! Pukulan bertubi-tubi pun tak lupa dia hadiahkan kepada lengan sofa!

Setelah capek, Yixing pun bersandar dengan lemas disana. "Hiks!" Satu air mata lolos dari mata kirinya. Tak bisa dia tahan lagi.

-_- Nyonya Zhang yang ternyata tengah mengintip dari balik pintu kamar pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi melihat tingkah sang anak.

"Anak ini...ckckckckck anak siapa sih?" Batinnya nelangsa.

.

.

.

Sudah puas menangis sambil memakan keripik kentangnya (tadi dipungut lagi kan sayang), Yixing pun kembali kekamarnya. Dengan gerakan lunglai dia menutup pintu. Seolah tak berniat hidup lagi, Yixing pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lelah keatas kasur, membenamkan wajahnya yang agak bengkak disana. Terbenam hingga dia sendiri menjadi sesak nafas.

Tadi niatnya mau bunuh diri tapi ternyata sesak nafas itu tidak enak. -_-

Hendak meraih guling hello kittynya untuk diajak bercumbu (selingkuh sama guling ceritanya), tiba-tiba kerlap-kerlip yang berasal dari ponselnya seketika membuat anak itu terlonjak. Segera Yixing raih benda tipis itu dan menggeser tombol hijau yang ada disana.

"Hallo?!"

"Cepat sekali?"

"Kan aku belum tidur sayang~" Dengus Yixing. Sebenarnya jantungnya sedang deg deg-an sekarang. Menunggu Yifan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

"Kok belum tidur?"

"Belum ngantuk!" Sebal Yixing.

"Aku juga belum mengantuk.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yixing lagi. Berniat ingin memancing agar Yifan segera mengeluarkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Duh~ Sudah tidak sabar! _

"Tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada kamu~"

 **Blusssh!**

"Gombal!" Jantung Yixing makin berdegup kencang.

"Serius sayang~"

"Terserah kamu." Ujar Yixing sok cuek.

"Aku kerumah kamu sekarang ya?"

WHAT?!

Yixing segera menaruh ponselnya dibawah bantal. Secepat kilat dia turun dari ranjang lalu melompat-lompat senang! Atau bahasa gaulnya jingkrak-jingkrak.

Setelah puas mengekspresikan rasa senangnya, Yixing pun meraih ponselnya kembali. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat pula.

"...Lo? Hallo? Xing?"

"Hallo sayang! Ah, sinyal jelek!_" Dalih Yixing. "_Hallo? Fan, kamu dengar aku?"

"Sudah. Ini sudah jelas kok?" Yifan diseberang telfon sebenarnya sedang mengeryit bingung sekarang.

"Tadi kamu bilang apa?" Tanya Yixing sok-sok'an lupa.

"Aku mau menginap dirumah kamu sekarang. Boleh tidak?"

"Boleh. Mau berangkat kapan?"

"Besok. Ya sekarang lah sayang~ Kan aku kangennya sekarang~" Manja Yifan.

Yixing hanya bisa tersenyam-senyum mendengarnya. Tidak sabar lagi dengan kejutan yang akan diberikan Yifan.

Hehe~

.

.

.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Yifan menaruh seikat bunga dibelakang punggungnya. Ini sudah terencana namun entah kenapa, Yifan merasa agak gugup juga sekarang.

 **Ceklek~**

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Yixing yang berdiri disana sambil menyender.

"Eng.. Malam~" Sapa Yifan canggung. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup sementara sebelah tangannya lagi masih tersimpan rapat dibelakang tubuhnya, bersama seikat bunga.

"Ada urusan apa kesini?! Tadi siang katanya tidak mau menginap!" Jiwa galak Yixing bangkit. Tidak tahan lagi untuk mendamprat pacarnya yang super tidak peka ini.

"Eh?" Yifan melongo.

"KUTANYA MAU APA KESINI?!"

Tatapan Yixing yang mengintimidasi membuat Yifan menahan nafasnya beberapa saat. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba marah?' Batinnya shock. "Kok?_Tadi_"

"Sudah sini hadiahnya!_" Yixing tersenyum-tak tahan lagi- sembari memeluk Yifan. Tidak! Dia bukan memeluk tapi merampas sesuatu yang tengah Yifan simpan dibalik punggungnya. "_Bunga?! COKLAT?!"

"Ee_Anu_" Yifan masih bingung dan kaget. 'Kenapa anak ini bisa tahu?' Herannya lagi. "_Tapi_itu.." Belum sempat Yifan berbicara dengan benar namun suara menggelegar Yixing seketika membelah keheningan malam_

"...U_U_ULAAT? ULAAATTTT KYAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Dan berakhirlah kesebelas orang yang datang kerumah Yixing disini. Diruang tamu rumah Yixing..

Luhan dan Minseok memelintir-melintir(?) terompet yang berada ditangan mereka dalam diam. Baekhyun memainkan topi ultah couplenya bersama Chanyeol. Chen dan Suho duduk berdempet-dempetan sambil sesekali saling sikut entah apa tujuannya. Sehun duduk disebelah Yifan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya (dia kurang tahu apa-apa soalnya yang dia kenal dekat disini cuma Yifan), Kai dan Tao duduk di sebelah Kiri dan kanan Kyungsoo, sambil mengorek-ngorek lubang yang ada disofa rumah Yixing. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri, dia adalah orang yang dengan setia memeluk kue yang sengaja dibeli untuk ulang tahun Yixing sejak tadi.

Hanya mereka bersebelas yang datang. Karena teman-teman yang lain tidak bisa hadir karena memiliki urusan, mereka bilang akan mengucapkan selamat lewat sosmed atau pun bertemu dengan Yixing langsung besok.

Sehun datang diajak oleh Yifan. Anak itu cs nya. Sahabat sejatinya. Jadi mana mungkin tidak dia bawa ke acara ultah pacarnya. Ya.. Meski acaranya kecil-kecilan sih.

#Gak jadi pula! *plakk :p

Tao dan Kai diajak oleh Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo bisa hadir tentu saja karena dia adalah pencetus ide ini, sekalian, ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Yixing sunbae karena mereka pernah saling tidak suka ketika MOS. Katanya~

Yixing?

Dia sekarang sedang dipeluk mamanya. Sudah dua kotak tisu *jiah lebay amat!* dihabiskannya untuk mengelap cairan asin kental berwarna hijau(?) yang terus meleleh dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

 **Sroootttt!**

Sang mama pun mengeryit jijik ketika membantu anaknya yang kelewat sinetron(?) itu membuang tissue bekas ingusnya.

"Ma, Yixing tidak sanggup hidup lagi~" Ujar Yixing dramatis.

Nyonya wu "-_-"

"Ide siapa ini?! Ayo ngaku?!" Yixing tidak terima. Bayangan ulat seukuran jempol kaki yang tadi hampir menyentuh tangannya membuatnya tak kuasa lagi bertahan hidup.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup. Beberapa mata melirik kearahnya. Yifan ikut melihat anak itu. Namun sebelum Kyungsoo lenyap dari peradaban dunia ditangan Yixing, Yifan segera angkat bicara_

"Aku Xing!"

"HAH?!"

Hening~

Kyungsoo akhirnya menghembuskan nafas dengan lega setelah beberapa saat lalu agak tersendat saluran pernafasannya -_-. Kai dan Tao yang duduk disampingnya pun ikut menghembuskan nafas fanjang, tanda lega, entah apa maksud dan tujuannya. -_- Naluri kali ya?

"WU YIFAN~~~~~" Kali ini Yixing benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Dia geram dengan pacarnya yang satu ini!

Yifan tertawa sembari meringis. "Iya~~~~" Jawabnya pelan.

"SINI KAU!"

Kali ini Yifan yang menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia melirik kearah teman-temannya sekilas. Meminta do'a untuk keselamatan dirinya. Yifan berdiri, kemudian melangkah dan duduk disamping Yixing dengan canggung. "_Ma.." Masih sempat menunduk guna menyapa calon mertua sedikit.

Nyonya Zhang mengangguk. Meski Yixing sekarang berada ditengah-tengah mereka, namun tak menghalangi sebelah tangan wanita paruh baya itu untuk mengelus pundak calon mantunya. Ikut memberi kekuatan. XD

Yixing bangkit dari sandarannya dipundak sang mama.

 **Srootttt..**

Oke, ini ingus terakhir dan tissue terakhir!

Anak itu menghembuskan nafas kasar lewat mulut. Kedua matanya menatap tajam kedepan. Tangan kiri dan kanannya terulur didepan tubuh, Yixing meregangkan otot-otot tangan dan lehernya sejenak, persis seperti orang yang hendak adu jotos. Dan dengan gerakan slowmotion, dia pun menoleh kesamping, tepat kearah Yifan.

Yifan menahan nafasnya!

Luhan, Minseok, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Suho, Kyungsoo, Kai, Tao, Sehun bahkan Nyonya Zhang! Ikut-ikutan menahan nafas mereka ketika melihat ada aura hitam-hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Yixing!

"Jadi itu 'ulat' kamu ya?~" Nada suara Yixing terdengar seram.

"Ehehe.."

"Jawab dong sayang. Jadi benar itu 'ulat' kamu?~"

"I_Iya_Eh_" Yifan segera menggeleng. "_Bukan_Anu, maksudnya_"

"Ohhhh~" Yixing mengangguk-angguk sok mantap.

Makhluk-makhluk hidup disekeliling Yixing dan Yifan tanpa sadar meringis. Was-was menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu terhadap pacarnya?

"_Kecil amat yang?"

Yifan cengo.

O.O 'Kok ambigu sih?' Fikir Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan. Mereka sekarang sibuk kode-kodean.

"Nak, kamu ngomong apa sih?"

Yixing menoleh kebelakang, kearah mamanya. "Sebentar ma, Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran dulu. Kapan perlu 'ulatnya' dipotong biar tau rasa!"

Yifan tanpa sadar menutup selangkangannya dengan topi ultah yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

"Terserah kalian mama ngantuk!_" Ujar sang mama menyerah. Sebenarnya dirinya benar-benar sudah dikuasai kantuk sejak tadi. "_Mama tidur sebentar nanti kalau acaranya sudah mulai jangan lupa bangunkan mama Hoaaammm~"

Yixing mengangguk mantap. "SIAP MA!"

Nyonya Zhang pun angkat diri dari sofa dan tak lama kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Biarlah, urusan remaja baru puber, fikirnya malas..

Yixing menoleh kearah tamu-tamunya. "Ada berapa junior disini?!"

Yifan yang hendak ikut mengangkat tangannya sama seperti Sehun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Kai, terpaksa menurunkannya lagi ketika melihat Yixing mendelik kearahnya.

"Sebutkan nama kalian satu persatu_"

"Saya Kyungsoo Sunbae~"

"Saya Tao."

"Kai."

"Saya sahabat Yifan. Sehun!" Jawab anak yang terakhir itu datar.

"Oke! Sekarang saya tanya, mau merasakan jadi senior?"

Keempat anak itu berbisik-bisik tak mengerti. Sementara Yifan yang duduk disamping Yixing menelan ludah gugup lagi. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Dia pun mengelus-elus lengan Yixing lembut.

"Sayang~" Rayunya.

Yixing sebenarnya meleleh mendengar suara berat Yifan yang memanggilnya 'sayang' dengan lembut. Tapi dia benar-benar trauma dengan makhluk bernama 'Ulat' sejak kemaren! Belum hilang rasa traumanya eeeehhhh Yifan nambah lagi. Kan ngeyel! *ampun bahasa gue!

"Hissh! Lepas!"

Yifan pun menunduk lengkap dengan ekspresi memelasnya. Membuat Yixing semakin dilanda ketidak tegaan(?) dihatinya. Namun dia harus bertahan! Iya! Benar! Biar Yifan jengah!

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?!" Ulang Yixing lagi.

Setelah puas lirik-lirikkan, akhirnya Sehun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Kai pun mengangguk pelan. Belum mengerti tapi mengangguk saja dulu dari pada si Sunbae teriak lagi. Iya kan?

"Kamu mau apa Xing?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, Kamu mau apa sih?!" Sahut Chanyeol ikut penasaran.

"Kamu tidak berniat untuk menelanjangi Yifan kan?" Minseok pun dilanda frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, nanti kalau 'ulat'nya Yifan lebih menggoda dari 'ulat' Luhan bagaimana? Nanti kalau dia tergoda bagaimana?

"Yang! Fikiranmu!" Dengus Luhan setelah berhasil menyentil dahi Minseok sedikit.

"Siapa tahu kan~" Bela Minseok. Kan seru kalau memang iya. *eh

Yifan cemberut dibelakang Yixing. Dia merajuk. Meski tubuhnya tinggi kan dia termasuk maknae disini!

"Jadi apa?" Suho pun tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

Sementara Chen sudah menyiapkan camera polaroidnya sedari tadi. Menyadari itu, Yixing lantas berteriak_

"YACH! SIAPA YANG MAU MENELANJANGINYA?! MEMANG PACARKU BARANG LANGKA DITONTON RAMAI-RAMAI?!" Akhirnya Yixing juga yang membela Yifan.

Yifan yang mendengarnya semakin mencebik lalu bersandar manja dipunggung Yixing. Tanpa sadar anak itu malah mengelus pipinya menenangkan..

Eh, kok jadi_?

.

.

.

Yixing berseru riang. Terompet ia bunyi-bunyikan dengan semangat ketika sebuah drama romantis yang dilakoni Yifan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Tao dan Kai berakhir.

"Woaaaa... Akhirnya sang putri pun jatuh ketangan sang pangeran~" Minseok mendramatis. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Luhan lalu menggesek-gesekkan pipi gembulnya disana. Menyamankan diri persis seperti anak kucing yang berlindung pada induknya.

Luhan yang merasakan itu langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Minseok. Dia ikut memejamkan mata sembari merebahkan kepalanya diatas kepala sang pacar. Sebelah tangannya terayun kepipi Minseok, lalu mengelusnya..

Terbawa suasana romantis ceritanya..

"Cup cup cup.. Sudah sayang. Dramanya sudah habis.." Sementara Chanyeol kewalahan ketika menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa move on dari cerita mengharukan (kata Baekhyun doank) yang baru saja ia tonton.

"Hiks.. Itu.. hiks.. Tapi_itu sangat..Hiks.. menyentuh Yeol~"

"Sudah sudah..Ayo, sini peluk.." Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sembari mengusap-usap punggung anak itu sayang. Baekhyun terus mengatakan kalau drama barusan sangat menyentuh dan selalu mengulang-ulang tangisnya.

Chen tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat hasil-hasil gambar yang ia ambil melalui camera polaroidnya.

Suho kekenyangan, tadi dia nonton sambil ngemil sih. *oke, mari abaikan Suho -_-

Selain itu, Kai, Sehun, dan Tao sedang kekamar mandi guna membersihkan polesan-polesan make-up yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Yixing masih tersenyum sangat lebar ketika Yifan menghampirinya. Tangan Yifan terayun kekepalanya_

"Tidak! Tunggu tunggu, kita foto dulu!_" Yixing memotong pergerakan Yifan.

Yifan yang hendak melepas wig panjang berwarna emas yang terpasang apik dikepalanya hanya bisa pasrah. "_Aku malu Xing~" Rengeknya.

"Tidak! Kita foto dulu!_" Tegas Yixing. "_Chen~"

Chen menyahut. "Yuhuuu~~"

"Ayo foto kami!" Ujar Yixing semangat.

"Siap boss!" Chen sudah berdiri didepan Yixing dan Yifan, namun belum sempat memotret, Yixing minta tunggu lagi.

"_Sebentar sebentar! Pangeran~" Panggilnya kemudian.

Kyungsoo yang tengah minum hampir saja tersedak. "Iya Sunbae~" Sahutnya.

"Kesini cepat! Kita foto dulu~" Pinta Yixing dengan nada yang sangat manis.

Kyungsoo yang masih memakai kostum ala-ala pangeran pun berlari mendekat. Kostum berwarna merah hitam yang biasa dipakai saat perpisahan sekolah itu terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mungil Kyungsoo (Yixing kan perangkat osis jadi anggep aja barang-barang ini dititip dirumahnya :p).

"Aku berdiri dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Disini_" Yixing menarik lengan Kyungsoo kesamping kiri tubuhnya. Karena Yifan -sang puteri nan cantik' sudah menempati sisi sebelah kanannya. "_Aku ditengah.." Cengir Yixing.

 **Jepret!**

 **Jepret!**

 **Jepret!**

Chen tak kuasa lagi menahan tawanya saat melihat muka Yifan yang tertekuk. Tadi waktu mereka main drama wajahnya lumayan soalnya sedang acting, tapi sekarang_

"HAHAHAHA GILA! HAHAHA"

"Lagi Chen!_" Kali ini Yixing hanya ingin berfoto berdua dengan Yifan. Dia segera berlulut dengan tidak sabaran didepan pacar tingginya itu kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "_Wahai putri nan cantik. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ujarnya dramatis. Drama asli mah kalah~ Keke~

"Suit suiitt~" Suho yang ternyata sedang melanjutkan acara ngemilnya datang menggoda.

Yifan mendengus. "Sudah Xing!" Pintanya memelas.

"Satu lagi atau kupotong 'Ulat' yang ada didalam celanamu!" Ancam Yixing.

Yifan mendesah. Dia pun akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Yixing dengan bibir mencebik.

"Lihat kekameraaaaa!" Chen sudah mengarahkan cameranya dengan semangat.

Yifan menoleh dengan bibir cemberut, sementara Yixing menoleh dengan senyum lima jari. Gigi-giginya bahkan hampir nampak semua saking lebarnya senyuman itu.

"Cheeese~~"

 **Jepret!**

Oke!

Tadi itu..

Sebenarnya..

Yixing ingin menghukum Yifan lebih berat dari ini. Tapi karena tidak tega, akhirnya Yixing pun memutuskan untuk bermain drama bawang putih bawang merah saja. Kan ceritanya disana bawang putih adalah sosok yang paling sengsara hidupnya..

Setelah meniup lilin, memotong kue dan perayaan ultah kecil-kecilan dilaksanakan, barulah drama ide Yixing dimulai sebagai acara penutup. Mama Yixing juga sudah kembali tidur lagi. Dengan Sehun sebagai bawang merah, Yifan bawang putih, Kyungsoo pangeran, Tao sang ibu yang jahat, dan Kai sebagai ikan, terbentuklah sebuah mini drama yang berjudul 'Bawang Putih Bawang Merah' dirumah Yixing.

 **Prok prok prok~**

Jadi bisa dibayangkan bagaimana bentuknya ketika seorang pangeran 'cebol' datang untuk melamar siputri 'tiang?'

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT!**

 **ASDGHHBFFJLJGLK -_-**

 **Udah, gitu aja -_-**

' **Karena ada yang minta sequel MOS'**

 **Jadi deh ni FF GAJE! Hehe**

 **Ampun deh KraYeol aja suka terheran-heran sama ni FF! Njirr isinya kaga jelas amburadul! Tapi yodahlah..**

 **Salam manis aja ya, buat para pembaca semua. Muaaahhhh :***

 **By_**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
